Episode 704
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 765 (p.2-17) | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Time is Ticking Down! Seize the Ope Ope no Mi!" is the 704th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Donquixote Rosinante learns of his brother's intentions of stealing the Ope Ope no Mi and having him eat it. He resolves to steal it himself in order to have Trafalgar D. Water Law cure himself. Three days before the fruit is scheduled to be traded to the Marines, Rosinante infiltrates the hideout of the Barrels Pirates and successfully steals the fruit, but is caught and attacked. Long Summary Under attack from Donquixote Doflamingo's string clone and a Parasite-controlled Bellamy, Luffy blocks the string clone's Goshikito with a Busoshoku Haki-covered leg before being sent flying into a wall by a slash from Bellamy, only to get up and note the attack did not cut the strings binding his hands. Hearing a rumble from above, Luffy realizes Law is in trouble and decides to not remain any longer. When asked what he will do by the string clone, Luffy uses Gear Third to pump up both his forearms before coating them in Busoshoku Haki and tearing apart the strings, to the surprise of the string clone, as he declares that it is his turn. Meanwhile, on the roof above, Law gets up while bleeding and glares at Doflamingo, who laughs, and Law recalls events from 13 years ago. In the past, as a Den Den Mushi rings, Law tries to bring Corazon's attention to it, but Rosinante, enamored by Law calling him Cora-san, insists that he say it again. Eventually, Rosinante picks up the receiver and is greeted by his brother, Doflamingo. When asked if he is there, Rosinante taps the snail's back three times, prompting Doflamingo to note that it has been six months since Rosinante left with Law before asking if Law is there as well. Upon having this confirmed with another three taps, Doflamingo states that he is glad they are both okay and asks if Rosinante has found a good doctor, and when Rosinante confirms that he has not, Doflamingo admits that he thought as much before asking Rosinante to return to the ship with Law because they might be able to cure Law's disease. Upon hearing Law's audible shock, Doflamingo grins and reveals that they have received information about the Ope Ope no Mi: a group of pirates who are unaware of its true value will be selling it to the Marines for a huge sum of money. Noting that the World Government is likely pulling the strings on this, Doflamingo states that they will be seizing the fruit despite the risk doing so presents because he will be having Rosinante, his most trusted ally, eat it and cure Law's disease. Hanging up on Rosinante, Doflamingo asks Trebol, Pica, and Diamante if they have noticed how the Marines, including their usual pursuer Tsuru, have not appeared near the Donquixote Pirates during the past six months that Rosinante has been gone. Diamante asks Doflamingo if he believes Rosinante had been tipping off the Marines before this and notes that it could just be a coincidence, prompting Doflamingo to claim that he hopes it is because Rosinante is his biological brother. Meanwhile, Rosinante holds Law and spins him around while proclaiming that this is good news because they will be able to cure his disease without doctors if they can get the Ope Ope no Mi. When Law wonders what the Ope Ope no Mi is, Rosinante explains how it allows one to modify human bodies, perform miraculous operations, and cure unknown diseases, prompting Law to claim that he does not believe in magic like this. Rosinante clarifies that one needs medical knowledge in order to do all this and drops Law before pointing out how Law has been learning medical knowledge and techniques for a long time because he was the son of a respected doctor in Flevance, and when Law wonders what this has to do with the Ope Ope no Mi, Rosinante proclaims that Law is the perfect one to eat it. However, when Law states that Doflamingo wants him to eat it instead, Rosinante reveals that eating two Devil Fruits will cause a person to die and that Doflamingo does not know he is a Devil Fruit user. Stating that they will not be returning to the Donquixote Pirates, Rosinante explains how he decided this when he noticed their trip taking longer than he expected and states that Doflamingo probably knows he is a traitor by now. When Law says that it does not sound like this is true because Doflamingo wants him to eat the Ope Ope no Mi, Rosinante reveals that there is another reason that Doflamingo wants him to eat the fruit and thinks to himself that Doflamingo wants eternal life in exchange for his own life. Noting that he will get killed if he returns, Rosinante tells Law that they will surprise the Donquixote Pirate, get the Ope Ope no Mi, have Law eat it, and go into hiding somewhere, surprising Law. Telling Law to make preparations for setting sail, Rosinante calls Admiral Sengoku. After Rosinante confirms his identity, Sengoku states that he had been worried because he had not heard from Rosinante from a while before telling Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp to leave, only for Garp to tell him to make him green tea because he just brought him senbei crackers. Recognizing Garp's voice, Rosinante asks Sengoku if now is not a good time, only for Sengoku to tell Garp to get out because he has to work. At the Marine Headquarters, Garp expresses his irritation at Sengoku treating him like a nuisance before asking Vice Admiral Kuzan if he wants to eat senbei crackers with him. After being told that he can talk now, Rosinante asks Sengoku if the Marines have a deal regarding the Ope Ope no Mi, causing Sengoku to spit out his tea in shock. When Sengoku asks him how he knows, Rosinante reveals that Doflamingo knows, prompting Sengoku to claim that it is top secret. Law thinks about who Rosinante is talking to as Rosinante asks Sengoku what the Donquixote Pirates have been doing recently, and when Sengoku admits that they probably cannot track them down before the trade occurs, Rosinante reveals that Doflamingo is planning on stealing the fruit before the trade, surprising Sengoku even further. While watching Rosinante, Law's vision begins to blur as he becomes dizzy. When Rosinante asks him where the trade will occur, Sengoku reveals that it will be three weeks from now at Rubeck Island in North Blue. Rosinante decides to meet up with Doflamingo and his crew at Swallow Island three days before the trade, prompting Sengoku to realize that this means the Doflamingo Pirates will be waiting there before the trade and proclaim that the Marines will ambush and capture them there. When told to stay away from the island, Rosinante reveals that he was planning on doing so anyway before stating that he will give Sengoku the full list of Doflamingo's business associates and underworld contacts sometime soon before hanging up. As he asks Law if he is ready to set sail, Rosinante sees Law has collapsed and frantically tries to wake him, only to discover that Law's condition has worsened. Claiming that it has not been three years yet and that Law should still have time left according to his calculations, Rosinante wonders what he should do before deciding to give Law some water, only to fumble while handing the cup to Law and almost fall off a cliff in the process. Rosinante tearfully asks Law what he should do before telling him to stay alive for another three weeks in order to give him a chance. Three days before the trade is scheduled to occur, Rosinante sails through stormy seas with Law while wondering why the waves are so choppy. Speaking up, Law tells Rosinante that the World Government had the citizens of Flevance keep digging up the Amber Lead for the money it brought them despite knowing that they would die and states that the World Government killed his friends and family before asking Rosinante to tell him if he is a Marine soldier allied with them. Rosinante claims that he is not, which makes Law smile, before explaining how they will be making enemies of Doflamingo, the Marines, and the World Government by stealing the Ope Ope no Mi, which means that Law must be prepared to fight in order to live. Later, while approaching Minion Island, Rosinante asks Sengoku if he has found the pirates, prompting Sengoku to explain how their hideout is located in a ghost town on Minion Island. When Sengoku mentions that Diez Barrels is the captain of the pirates, Rosinante notes that he is a former Marine officer as Sengoku states that their look-out ship is currently staking out the island. Rosinante notes that it is all as Sengoku said as Sengoku reveals there are two warships stationed at Swallow Island. Thinking to himself that no one can see the boat here, Rosinante anchors the boat to a tree and tells Law to wait here because he will not be gone long, but is surprising when he sees Law clinging to his coat. Soon after, Rosinante climbs up a rope to a nearby cliff with Law tied to his back. In the Barrels Pirates's hideout, Barrels tells his son, X Drake, to bring them more booze before asking his crew members how much they think the Ope Ope no Mi costs with the World Government offering them 5,000,000,000 for it. While his crew members note that there is no reason for them to remain pirates with that much money, Barrels explains how a doctor who eats this fruits would become famous and reveals that there was once such a doctor who performed miraculous operations in order to cure seemingly incurable diseases. As Barrels claims this has nothing to do with them, Law emerges from one of the buildings in the town below to see Rosinante running toward the hideout while properly wearing his coat. Law thinks back to how Rosinante once showed him some of the capabilities of the Nagi Nagi no Mi. Rosinante showed him Calm, which would cause anything he interacted with to not make any noise, and demonstrated it by breaking a vase, firing a cannon, and farting without making any noise. However, Law did not think this was useful or cool and told Rosinante that even Baby 5's Bukimorphosis was cooler than this, shocking Rosinante, who noted that at least no one else could have a quiet sleep like he could. Sitting in the snow, Law is surprised to see an explosion occurring at the Barrels Pirates' hideout without any noise. At the hideout, Barrels wonders what just happened as one of his subordinates informs him that the compound just exploded without any noise and another reveals that the treasure house is on fire, prompting Barrels to order them to put out the fire. Having used Calm on himself, Rosinante shoots out the candles illuminating the room with no sound, causing the pirates to realize the lights are gone and that glass is falling on them, As Barrels tries to have someone put on a light, Rosinante kicks him in the side of the head, causing him to drop the Ope Ope no Mi. Rosinante picks up the Ope Ope no Mi and begins to silently run away as the pirates realize someone is here. Smashing through a window, Corazon runs away while tossing a grenade through the window into the hideout, causing another explosion. As two pirates stationed outside see him running away, Rosinante begins to cry while mentally exclaiming that he got the fruit and Law's disease will be cured, only to slip on the snow and tumble into the midst of another group of pirates. As pursuing pirates inform them that a man in a black coat stole the Ope Ope no Mi, the pirates look at Rosinante and realize it is him before shooting him. Further away, Law recalls Rosinante saying that he could not take him along and telling him to wait here for a while before he returns with the Ope Ope no Mi, which caused Law to smile. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **During the fight against the controlled Bellamy and Doflamingo's string clone, Luffy frees his hands by inflating his arms and hardening them. **While watching Rosinante speak with Sengoku, Law's vision begins to blur. **Right after speaking with Sengoku, Rosinante notices that Law has a fever and tries to give him some water but accidentally spilled it. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. In the original broadcast, it is to make room for a preview of Episode of Sabo. Site Navigation